


Supply Closets, Stir-fry, and Saturday Nights

by clarako_ (CoNic18)



Category: The Resident (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoNic18/pseuds/clarako_
Summary: A little two-chapter story about Nic's first time at Conrad's apartment. A healthy helping of smut, a dash of fluff, and whole lot of softness make up this story. Please be aware of the rating.I do not own these characters.
Relationships: Conrad Hawkins/Nicolette Nevin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Happy

“I don’t know what it meant. I mean, was it supposed to mean something? I don’t want to miss the message, but I also don’t want to read too far into this. Do you think I’m reading too far into this?” Nicolette Nevin, Nurse Practitioner at Chastain Memorial Park Hospital for the past two years nervously asked her good friend, Jessica Moore, a young, bubbly nurse who started working at Chastain about the same time as Nic. She spoke quickly and quietly as they stood in the dark supply closet, hiding from the rest of the staff, but especially from Dr. Conrad Hawkins, first year Internal Medicine resident. After his interest in Nic after their encounter at the bar, and when he refused to wear his white coat in his intern class photo just to spite the staff, Nic couldn’t get him out of her mind. They started dating each other almost as soon as Conrad assumed and displayed his role as a rulebreaker, whistle-blower resident, and things were going well. They were moving slowly because of their zany work schedules, but they were happy.

“Hey, Nic honey, slow down,” Jess whispered soothingly. “Things are good between you two, right?”

Nic took a deep breath. “Yes,” she replied.

“Okay, that’s good!” Jess affirmed. “And he invited you over tonight?”

Another deep breath. “Yes,” Nic replied again.

“Alright,” Jess responded. “So… does that happen often? Or… wait. Was this the first time?”

“I have never been to his apartment,” Nic said nervously, her mind wandering and racing at a million miles an hour. “This will be the first time.”

“Okay, okay,” Jess reassured. “What did you say?”

“I just nodded and left. Like an idiot,” Nic replied, feeling ashamed. “He probably thinks I don’t want to go. Gosh, I am so dumb sometimes…” she added.

“Hey, don’t do that to yourself. This is new and exciting! And it’s also nerve-wracking and scary. But you have to ask yourself: do you really want to go?” Jess replied, trying to ground Nic back in logic and her current feelings and thoughts rather than all of the muddy ‘what-ifs.’

“Of course I want to go!” Nic replied quickly. “I like him, Jess. I really like him. I like him more than I’ve ever liked anybody before. When I am with him, I feel so alive. I am so happy with Conrad. Even just saying his name makes me smile like a complete dumbass. As for tonight, we could be watching a trashy movie, or gosh I don’t know, just hanging out? Oh my God, I can’t think of what we would possibly do besides… you know. His asking me meant something more than just coming over, right? I’m not crazy for thinking that? What else could we do?”

“Deep breaths, Nic. I know you like him, and I don’t blame you. He is a cutie! But if you’re really nervous about tonight, just ask him for more specific plans. He’s a nice guy, and he’ll understand where you’re coming from,” Jess replied, her tone soft and kind.

Nic took yet another deep breath. “Why am I so nervous? I mean, we’ve spent late nights out. We’ve made out before. Why does this feel so different? Gosh, I feel like I’m going to throw up!” Nic said hastily and shakily.

“Hey, everything is going to be okay,” Jess whispered as she placed her hands on Nic’s shoulders. “And it’s totally normal to be nervous. This is a big step, and it’s scary for sure. But this is entirely your decision. You are in complete control here. If you’re not comfortable with it yet, then you can wait. There’s no rush. You guys are in a good place, and I completely understand if you aren’t ready for that to change quite yet.”

“Oh my God,” Nic whispered.

“What?” Jess asked, nervous and a little caught off guard by Nic’s response.

Nic raised her hand up to her mouth, and whispered almost inaudibly, “but I am ready. I really am.” She paused. “Oh my God, Jess. Aaah!” she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

_Wow, that was a full 180°_ , Jess thought. “Okay, slow down. Tell me what just went through your brain because you just left all of it out,” Jess laughed.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry,” Nic giggled, trying to catch her breath. “I am just going around in waves of excitement and nervousness,” she said as she exhaled deeply and relaxed her shoulders before continuing. “I really like him, Jess.”

“Eee!” Jess whisper-squealed, squeezing Nic’s shoulders before enveloping her in a tight hug. “Everyone can see it. The way you two look at each other. It almost makes me sick how much you two are connected. You have what people dream of finding. You look at each other and the whole world disappears. And we can all feel that. It’s honestly so freaking adorable.”

“Oh my God,” Nic whispered, thinking about Conrad’s soft brown eyes and feeing her heart flutter in her chest. “Okay well, what the hell do I do now?” she chuckled. “I think I am more nervous than I was before.”

“Oh dear, I didn’t think that was possible…” Jess joked.

“Easy now!” Nic protested, playfully shoving Jess’ shoulder, causing her to laugh a little louder.

They both were caught up in a fit of laughter when the door to the supply closet flung open, the light from the hallway pouring in, making Jess and Nic squint. “Hey, what’s going on in here?” a deep voice asked.

Nic felt a shiver down her spine when she registered immediately that it was Conrad’s voice. Her heart raced, and she started fidgeting with her badge on her scrub top. “Oh hey, Conrad,” she began. “Jess and I were in here looking for more butterfly needles so our nursing students could practice.”

“I didn’t know butterfly needles were so funny,” he teased.

“Oh… well…” Nic said, stumbling over her words. Conrad always made Nic’s brain turn to mush, and it was next to impossible to redeem herself when he got her flustered. Her cheeks were getting hot, and she dropped her gaze to the floor.

“Well…” Jess began, picking up where Nic left off. “You know how it is when Nic and I do anything together. It’s always a hoot and a half!” she exclaimed, playfully bumping hips with Nic as she let out a soft chuckle.

Conrad couldn’t help but smile at Nic. He absolutely loved her laugh, and his heart started beating faster whenever he heard it. Something about seeing Nic happy just did him in. He could listen to and watch her laugh and smile for hours on end. He’d do anything to make her happy, and she could see and feel that.

Nic lifted her gaze to meet Conrad’s, and they were lost in each other. Jess noticed this, and she took it as her cue to leave. She grabbed a box of butterfly needles from the shelf and excused herself, smiling devilishly knowing that she left them a plethora of opportunities.

As Jess left and closed the door, Nic and Conrad realized they were now alone in the dark, quiet, and awfully small supply closet. Nic cleared her throat and blushed, letting pieces of her golden, wavy hair fall in front of her face. Conrad reached towards her and gently brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ear as he wrapped his other arm around her lower back, drawing her closer into him. Electricity ran through her body, down her arms and legs, and her knees felt like jelly. She leaned into him, trying to steady herself, and in doing so, he felt the electricity, too. His breath became more pronounced, and his heart was beating loudly in his ears. She dropped her gaze to his lips, and after she found his eyes again, they met each other in a kiss. Her hands ran up his chest and around to his back, making him shiver. He pulled her tighter into him, and she let out a soft moan. She walked him backwards into the wall, and now it was his turn to moan. She pulled away for a brief moment to catch her breath, and he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Mm, Nic…” he whispered, holding her face in his hand while the other moved slowly up and down her back.

“Conrad, I am sorry about the way I reacted to you asking me to come over tonight,” she replied.

“Nic, you don’t need to––” he began.

“I do,” she said definitively. “The last thing I want is for you to feel like I don’t want this. Because I do want this, all of this. And if you’ll still have me, I would love to come over tonight,” she added, smiling and softly tracing her fingers down the side of her face.

“Of course, Nic. The last thing I want is for you to feel pressured to do anything. I want this, too. I want you,” he replied.

“I’m here,” she whispered. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

He locked eyes with her, and they both felt it. This wasn’t just lust or fleeting attraction. This was something more. They leaned back in, their lips meeting, hands wandering all over each other, their bodies and passion heating up. He flipped them so Nic was against the wall, and he began to trail his kisses down her jaw and to her neck, making her gasp. Her hands found his hair, and she tugged lightly, causing his eyes to roll back in his head slightly. He brought his face back up to meet hers, and her hands found their way underneath his scrub top. The soft touch of her fingertips along his exposed skin almost did him in, and he responded by pressing his body to hers and kissing her more passionately. Her nails dragged gently along his back, causing him to moan, as his hands moved to her hips. They were lost in each other’s touch, exploring new feelings and sensations. This was new, uncharted territory.

However, they were tragically interrupted by the obnoxious beeping of their pagers. With their foreheads pressed together and bodies close, they both reached for their pagers, checking the messages.

“5120?” he asked.

“4385,” she replied.

“Damn,” he whispered, holding her as they both worked on normalizing their breathing.

They captured each other’s lips one last time before adjusting their clothes and hair, chuckling softly as Conrad opened the door.

“See you tonight,” she said in a low voice.

“See you tonight,” he repeated with the same intensity.

They went on their separate ways, Nic in the ED and Conrad up in the ICU, until their shifts ended. The day was slow, making the tortuously long minutes even more drawn out. Though they focused on their work, their minds wandered back to their moment in the supply closet. Having to leave each other like that was not easy, and they were counting down the seconds until they could be together again.

After re-dressing a wound, Nic glanced at her watch, smiling uncontrollably when she saw that it was 7:45–time for her to hand off her patients to the night shift nurse.

After finishing up a central line on a patient, Conrad glanced at the clock on the ICU floor, smiling uncontrollably when he saw that it was 7:45–time for him to hand off his patients to the night shift ICU team.

“Keep an eye out for the young lady in bed 3, I am worried about some electrolyte problems. Keep an internist nearby. Other than that, any questions? Do you think you have a good handle on tonight?” Nic asked her night shift nurse.

“Watch the man in 5345 like a hawk. He loves to try and dupe the nurses to get extra morphine. And the young girl in 5120, her family should be arriving any moment now. Other than that, any questions? Feelin’ good?” Conrad asked his ICU night shift team.

“All good,” the nurse replied to Nic.

“All good,” the ICU team lead replied to Conrad.

With that, Nic and Conrad started back to their lockers to gather their things and change before heading out. Nic climbed the stairs as Conrad walked around the corner, and they met in the hall.

“Hey, you!” Nic exclaimed, walking towards Conrad.

“Hello, gorgeous,” Conrad replied, smiling as she walked towards him. He opened the door for her, and before she walked in, she placed a brief kiss on the side of his face, making him smile even wider.

She walked to her locker, and Conrad simply watched. He stood by the door, drinking her in as she grabbed her blue skinny jeans, black camisole top, and black and white flannel. She closed her locker door and met Conrad’s gaze, blushing and smiling softly. “You’re staring,” she chuckled.

“You’ve been on my mind all day, what can I say?” he teased, finally moving from the space his feet planted him in, never removing his eyes from her.

“You’ve been on mine, too,” she replied. “I can’t wait for tonight. It felt like this day would just never end,” she added.

“I never understood how long three hours could feel until I endured these past three,” he chuckled.

“Mm, me, too. Now get changed so we can get the hell out of here,” she giggled.

“Are we in a rush?” he pressed, stepping closer to her.

“Why would I spend another minute here while I could be with you at your apartment doing… er, whatever it was you planned for us to do,” she replied, slightly nervous again.

“You have a point. There’s only so much we can do here,” he responded, letting his voice get lower.

Nic felt her breath hitch as visions of her and Conrad in the supply closet flooded her mind. She cleared her throat and asked, “so… what are we waiting for?”

Conrad smiled as she bit her lip. “Oh God,” he whispered, stepping towards her again, fully closing the space between them. “Nic, you have no idea what you do to me,” he added.

“Hm, well, I would love for you to show me… _After_ you get changed,” she teased, booping his nose with her finger before she stepped away and into the bathroom to change. She leaned back against the door, collecting herself before she began putting on her street clothes.

_Damn,_ he thought to himself, _that was hot_. He opened his locker and grabbed his black skinny jeans and red cotton long-sleeve shirt. He stepped into the adjacent bathroom and changed quickly.

They both walked out at the same time, eyes wandering across each other’s bodies as they went back to their lockers and grabbed their bags. Nic slipped her hand into Conrad’s as they walked down the halls and out of the hospital, into the crisp early March air. Thankfully it was still a little cold outside, as they were both already quite hot.

“So… what’s on the docket for tonight?” Nic asked, swinging her bag to the front so she could pull out her keys.

“Are you hungry?” he replied with a question of his own.

“Oh my gosh, I am _starving_ ,” she answered. “I had so many patients crammed in I couldn’t make it to the cafeteria.”

“Well then, I have just the thing,” he teased, bringing his face towards hers so she felt his warm breath on her neck.

“Mm, well then, I can’t wait,” she matched his sentiment, turning and drawing him into her as they arrived at the bike rack right next to her car. “I can take your bag and put the seats down so you can throw your bike in the back,” she said.

“Thanks, Nic,” he replied, giving her a quick kiss before going to unlock his bike. She put the back seats down, then placed both of their bags on the floor of the car. She closed the door and walked around to meet Conrad and help him get the bike into the car.

“Address?” she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck after he closed the trunk. “If I don’t get something to eat in the next fifteen minutes, I will be a nightmare,” she giggled.

He smiled ten miles wide, laughing and kissing her forehead. “I live off Chastain Park Ave and 10th, just a couple minutes from here.”

“Great, hop in!” she exclaimed. She started the car as just Conrad closed the passenger-side door. He placed his hand on her leg, drawing little circles on her knee with his thumb, and she gripped the steering wheel hard, trying to maintain focus on the road and not get distracted by Conrad’s touch. Luckily the drive was short, because she really was starting to lose her mind.

“Hey, you okay?” Conrad asked, moving his hand from her leg to her shoulder.

“Me? Yeah, I am fine. I’m great, actually, really great,” she said nervously.

“I know this is new, so please let me know if you ever feel uncomfortable. No need to be nervous,” he said reassuringly.

Nic leaned over, grabbed his face, and kissed him, unable to find adequate words to express how much what he had just said meant to her. They pulled apart, her hand still on his face, and both smiled before getting out of the car. Nic grabbed both bags while Conrad handled his bike. With each stair they climbed, Nic’s nervousness increased. Her heart was beating loud and fast, and she felt her pulse in her fingertips.

Conrad set his bike down along the wall next to his apartment door and grabbed his keys from his pocket. “Welcome to ‘la casa de Conrad,’” he said, gesturing to the interior of his studio apartment as he opened the door.

“Wow, it’s beautiful,” Nic remarked, marveling at the clean, urban chic style of his place. She smiled at all of the books he had, most of them medical texts, and she set down their things on the sofa, her eyes still wandering over the walls of his apartment. _I’m standing in Conrad’s apartment. Oh my God. Don’t freak out. Holy shit I am totally freaking out,_ she thought.

_Nic is standing in my apartment. Oh my God. Don’t mess this up. Holy shit I can’t believe this is really happening. I mean when I asked her to come over, I didn’t really think she’d want to. And now she’s standing here and she’s looking at me. Why is she looking at me like that? Wait… she’s waiting for me to say something,_ Conrad thought, interrupted by Nic’s chocolate eyes looking right at him.

She cleared her throat. “I, uh, think you left your bike outside,” she giggled, gesturing to the door, which was still wide open.

“Right, I was just going to get that,” he replied, swiftly turning around and running to pull his bike inside and close the door.

“Your keys are still in the door,” she added, laughing hysterically.

“Oh my God,” he chuckled. “Sorry, I just have other things on my mind right now.”

“Does one of those things involve food? Because I will consume you if I don’t eat something soon,” she giggled.

“Do you like stir-fry?” he asked, smiling.

“Love it!” she exclaimed.

“Great! I think you’ll like it much more than if you decided to eat me,” he replied.

She laughed as he opened his refrigerator and cabinets, pulling out the ingredients to make a vegetable stir-fry. “Woah wait, we’re making it?” she asked.

“Is that okay?” he replied.

“I love cooking!” she exclaimed.

“Sweet! I’m two for two,” he chuckled.

Nic leaned against the counter and watched him gather everything and place a pan on the stovetop. He washed his hands and she watched the muscles in his back and arms move and twitch. He was mighty fine, and she couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter, her stomach turn, and her legs weaken. He picked up a towel sitting beside the sink and caught her staring at him.

“Do you want to help me chop?” he asked, unable to hide his slight blush, knowing she was checking him out.

“I’d love to,” she responded, making her way to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. She unbuttoned her flannel, revealing her tight black camisole top, and tied it around her waist. It was his turn to stare, letting his eyes scan her figure. She could feel his eyes on her, and heat rose from her cheeks. “But,” she began, turning off the water and drying her hands. “I can’t promise I won’t eat a couple of veggies before they make it into the pan.”

“Of course,” he laughed. “That’s a part of the cooking process!”

She smiled as he grabbed a few different vegetables and placed them on the counter in front of them to chop. He took two knives out from a drawer and set them down, too. They started cutting the vegetables, talking and laughing about nothing and everything. Time seemed to slow, and they could feel every second. But it wasn’t agonizing like it was earlier that day when they were waiting to see each other. It was like each second was a breath of fresh air: a kind of feeling that only comes around a few times in someone’s life if they’re lucky. They brought this feeling out in each other.

“Alright, master chef, what’s next?” she asked, placing a hand on her hip as she flicked her hair out of her face and smiled at him, gesturing towards her pile of chopped vegetables.

“Mm, ‘master chef,’ eh?” he chuckled. “Do you want to start sautéing and I’ll make the sauce?” he asked.

“Sure thing! Where’s your olive oil?” she asked, looking around the countertop for it.

Conrad had already grabbed his ingredients and started pouring and whisking to make the sauce when Nic asked her question. “Oh, sorry, top cabinet on the left, right next to the refrigerator,” he replied.

Nic nodded and reached to open the cabinet. She stood on her toes, reaching up for the olive oil, and he glanced back. _Damn,_ he thought. There was something about the way she leaned over and stretched out to reach the olive oil that made his eyes go wide. He swallowed hard, trying to focus on his sauce, but it was no use.

“Got it,” she remarked, turning around and noticing that Conrad was practically undressing her with his eyes. She tilted her head to the side and untied her flannel from around her waist, placing it on the edge of the counter.

His eyes drifted down her body again, settling on the newly exposed skin around her waist. She bit her lip, watching him watch her. “Nic, you are…” he began, trailing off as he stepped towards her. “Stunning,” he finished, sliding his hands along her bare skin, making her shiver.

“What did I do?” she asked, chuckling softly. She set the olive oil down on the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck, one of her hands running through his hair on the back of his head, causing him to pull her in tighter.

“You didn’t have to do anything. Just being you is more than enough,” he whispered, dragging the tip of his nose down her cheek to her neck. She tilted her head back slightly as he placed a soft kiss on her neck.

She sighed softly, closing her eyes as he trailed kisses back up her jaw and to her lips. They both moaned quietly as their lips met, aware of the immense tension this evening was creating. They separated for a moment, breathing a little harder, and Conrad smiled.

“Damn,” he whispered as she blushed. “Okay, as much as I would rather do more of that than anything else right now, we better get this food on the stove because I don’t want to find out what ‘hangry Nic’ will do,” he chuckled.

“Mm, sounds like a plan,” she replied. “Just… two minutes,” she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows as she pulled him to her and brought her face to his. They kissed as he walked her back into the counter. He placed his hands on the counter on either side of her body, effectively trapping her. She brought both of her hands to his face and kissed him more passionately, feeling the same electricity she felt in the supply closet. One of his hands caressed her bare skin on her abdomen, starting at her stomach and moving around to her back. Her hands wandered down his chest and swept around to his back, too. Her body separated from his for a brief moment, but his fingers found her beltloops and brought her back quickly, making her whimper softly.

“Mmh, damn,” she whispered. “You drive me crazy,” she added, her lips on his neck.

He shivered at her warm breath and vibrations from her voice on his sensitive skin. “Oh God, if you keep saying things like that…” he began, holding back a groan. “We’ll never eat dinner,” he said, holding the side of her face in his hand while the other was still firmly gripping her hip.

She met his gaze with hers, and she felt her stomach growl. She chuckled softly as he raised his eyebrows. “To be continued,” she said in a low voice before releasing herself from his embrace. She turned on the stove, looking back to see Conrad standing in the exact place she left him, his deep brown eyes reaching into her, yearning for her.

He was incapable of moving. Nic seemed to cast a spell on him, enchanting him with everything she did. When she showed him that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, a flood of excitement and nervousness rushed through him. As she started cooking, he was again mesmerized by her. Her smooth and controlled movements of her hands, her concentrated expression of her face, the slight shuffling of her feet—all of it was utterly captivating.

“Hey, are you about done with the sauce?” she asked, breaking his trance.

“Oh shit, wait,” he replied. “Let me finish up quickly.” She giggled and continued stirring the veggies in the pan. He threw the rest of the ingredients into the bowl and whisked everything together. Quickly, he rushed to Nic’s side. “Ready?” he asked.

“Yep!” she replied.

He poured the sauce over the contents in the pan, and everything sizzled, making the apartment smell amazing. He placed the bowl on the counter and grabbed a spoon. He scooped a little bit of the stir-fry up and blew on it to cool it down. “Try it,” he said, holding the spoon for Nic to taste.

She let Conrad serve it to her, and she closed her eyes. “Wow, this is amazing!” she exclaimed, removing the pan from the heat and taking the spoon from him. “For you,” she added, scooping some up and letting him try it.

“Oh wow, this _is_ really good! Better than anytime I’d made it alone,” he replied, winking at her before turning and grabbing two bowls and forks.

She melted at his words, smiling and watching him. “I am so excited!” she remarked, serving some stir-fry into each of the bowls.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “Alright, don’t burn yourself, now. It just came off the stove,” he said, still laughing as she took her bowl and dug her fork into it, almost bringing it into her mouth.

They waited for it to cool for a few minutes, Nic desperate to eat it all as fast as she could while Conrad continued to make her wait so she didn’t burn the roof of her mouth. Once it was finally not boiling hot, they enjoyed their meal, laughing and talking about how good it was. They finished quickly, placing their dishes in the sink and putting the food away into the refrigerator.

Nic was wiping down the counter when she felt Conrad’s hands on her hips, sliding down her thighs. She immediately stopped what she was doing, letting out a breath in response to his touch. “Conrad…” she whispered.

“Yes, Nic?” he replied, moving her hair onto one side of her head so he could kiss her soft skin on the other side.

“Thank you,” she said, turning around to face him. “Thank you for everything.”

“Nic—” he began.

“Let me finish,” she interrupted. “Conrad, you’re amazing. The way you make me feel is something I’ve never experienced before. The more time I spend with you, the more I realize that you are and always will be a very important part of my life. And this? I mean, this was just perfect.”

“Nic, _you_ are amazing. Every second with you is just about the greatest time of my life. I’ve never felt this way about anybody, too, but when I’m with you, I feel just…” he began.

“Happy,” she suggested, just as he had said the same.

“Exactly,” he smiled.

They both paused, communicating a thousand words through one simple look. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, twirling her in a circle as she laughed. Her lips found his, and she crashed them together. He set her down so she was standing on her own two feet again, and he traced his hands up and down her sides from her hips to her shoulders. She grabbed his front pockets and pulled him into her, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine. He took a second to look at Nic: his gorgeous, stunning, brilliant Nic.

“I want to ask you something, but I want you to answer me completely honestly. Can you promise me that you will be one-hundred percent honest?” he asked through his breath.

“Of course,” she began, also breathless. “I will always be honest with you,” she remarked, smiling and tilting her head slightly.

He nodded and inhaled deeply. He was clearly more than a little nervous, which in turn made her nervous, too. “I was wondering…” he started, letting out that breath he was holding, “…if you wanted to maybe spend the night tonight?” He searched her eyes for panic and worry, but he found the exact opposite. He saw a fire that burned bright in her chocolate eyes, and she felt it––desire burning inside of her.

“I’d like nothing more,” she replied, still holding him by his pockets and pulling him a little closer. She saw the same flame that she felt in her reflected in his eyes. He wanted this as much as she did.


	2. Plans

_“I want to ask you something, but I want you to answer me completely honestly. Can you promise me that you will be one-hundred percent honest?” he asked through his breath._

_“Of course,” she began, also breathless. “I will always be honest with you,” she remarked, smiling and tilting her head slightly._

_He nodded and inhaled deeply. He was clearly more than a little nervous, which in turn made her nervous, too. “I was wondering…” he started, letting out that breath he was holding, “…if you wanted to maybe spend the night tonight?” He searched her eyes for panic and worry, but he found the exact opposite. He saw a fire that burned bright in her chocolate eyes, and she felt it––desire burning inside of her._

_“I’d like nothing more,” she replied, still holding him by his pockets and pulling him a little closer. She saw the same flame that she felt in her reflected in his eyes. He wanted this as much as she did._

* * *

A smile flashed across his face before he drowned her in his affection, no longer holding back, feeling every inch of her––all her curves and valleys––and wanting to memorize her. She slid her hands up his shirt like she had done in the supply closet, but this time, he lifted his arms for her to remove his shirt completely. Within a matter of a few seconds, his shirt was on the floor, and she was feeling every inch of his toned torso just like he had done to her. Her soft fingertips branded him, leaving his skin aching for more of her touch. Her hands were hot, but they left goosebumps in their wake. She stepped back for a brief moment to look over him, watching his chest rise and fall with his breath. She reached forward and dragged two fingers down his sternum, over his abs, circling his navel, and followed with her eyes before looking back up into his deep brown eyes. His breath was becoming uneven, and she smiled and kissed him slowly, setting a very intense and deliberate pace.

“God, Nic,” he moaned as he pulled away to look at her. He took a few breaths and drank her image in. His eyes lifted back up to meet hers, and he smirked slyly. “Your turn,” he said as one of his hands slid under her shirt and she moaned softly, tilting her head back slightly. He took this opportunity to trail kisses down her jaw and neck, then onto her collarbones, applying varying pressure and sucking different places, driving her absolutely crazy. She reached down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off over her head herself, unable to wait any longer. She grabbed his face and shoulder and kissed him with so much passion, he thought his knees were going to give out. He steadied himself by walking her into the wall and leaning into her, placing his forearms on the wall on either side of her head. There was not a single millimeter of space between their bodies, and Nic could feel Conrad starting to get hard through his jeans. He groaned at the feeling.

“Are you doing alright, Nic?” he asked, knowing they were approaching a point where it would be difficult to turn back.

“Oh God yes,” she replied, running her fingers through his hair. “You are amazing,” she breathed as his face reddened.

“Not as amazing as you,” he stated.

She chuckled and shook her head, strands of golden-blonde hair falling in front of her face. Conrad took a second to stand back and look over Nic. She was extremely sexy, but he loved how she didn’t have to change herself to be. It was actually part of what made her so attractive to him. She was confident in her body and the way she looked, and she knew that she was beautiful the way she was. That confidence coupled with her objectively attractive figure made her irresistible. He scooped her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked them over to his bed, just a few steps away from the kitchen area (a perk to living in a studio). She giggled and kissed him as he walked and set her down so she was standing. Her hand slid gently down his chest and torso again, but this time, it settled on his belt buckle, tugging it lightly.

“Is this okay?” she asked, removing her lips from his for a brief moment.

“Mm, yes,” he replied, exhaling deeply.

She bit her lip as she fumbled with his belt, her nervous hands making the task much harder than it needed to be. He smiled through his heavy breathing, and when he felt his belt release and Nic lower his zipper, he couldn’t help but moan. His hands went to his jeans, and he pulled them off, not even stepping fully out of them before Nic was all over him again. She pushed him down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. She rocked her hips gently into him, and he groaned, his hands moving to her hips and pulling her tighter into him. A burst of pleasure radiated through her body, and Conrad gently rolled them so he was hovering over her.

“How are you doing?” he asked, the fire in his eyes setting her heart ablaze.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” she replied, smiling ten miles wide. “Conrad, I need you,” she whispered.

Hearing her say those words made his heart almost beat out of his chest. “I’m right here. And I need you, too,” he responded, tracing his fingers down her chest to her belt. He looked back at her, searching her eyes, but she nodded and smiled, reaching a hand into his sandy brown hair and stroking through it. He kissed her lips as he undid her belt, pulling it off and tossing it aside. He unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped them, just as she had done to him. His actions were slow and deliberate, not rushed, but she felt the passion in every movement, almost more so than if they were rushing. His hands slipped inside the waist of her jeans, and she lifted her hips so he could slide them off. She kicked them the rest of the way off, and they spent another moment looking across each other’s bodies.

“Damn,” he whispered. “You are so sexy, Nic.”

“Mm, you’re not so bad yourself,” she teased, reaching up to his neck and kissing him. She pushed him back over so she was on top of him, and his hands tangled in her hair as she moved her legs to straddle him. She sat up slightly, and his hands traveled slowly to her back, finding her bra clasps. She blushed when he started pulling to release it, realizing that this was really happening.

“Are you okay with this?” he asked, stifling a moan.

“So much, yes,” she replied. As she felt her bra release from her body, she closed her eyes and Conrad’s hands were all over her entire torso and chest.

“Wow,” he growled, holding her so he could drink her in. She reached for his face and brought herself down to him. His hands moved up and down her back as she kissed the soft spot behind his ear, making him gasp. She squeezed him between her legs, and his entire body tightened. “Mm… Nic…” he moaned.

“Yes?” she replied, her lips still on his neck.

“I need you… right now,” he breathed.

“Oh God, please Conrad… I need you, too,” she whimpered.

“Are you on birth control?” he asked.

“The pill, yeah,” she replied. “Do you have condoms?”

He nodded, reaching to the drawer by his bed and grabbing two. “We have options,” he chuckled.

She laughed, too, “do you have a preference?” she asked, still giggling.

“You know? I hadn’t ever really thought that hard about it, but if I had to choose between the standard inconspicuous packaging versus one with a tiger face on the front…” he began, showing her both.

“Oh my God, please use the tiger one,” she laughed.

“Tiger condom it is!” he exclaimed, tossing the other aside.

Nic giggled as her lips moved back to his neck and her hands down to the waistband of his boxers. She slipped her hands underneath the fabric and pulled them off in one swift motion as he lifted his hips. She moved off him briefly as he tore the tiger package and rolled the condom over his erect dick. Their heartbeats were pounding in their ears, and their breathing was heavy. Nic pulled off her panties, leaving both of them completely naked. She sat up and swung her leg over him so she was straddling him again.

“Are you ready?” she asked, looking at him deeply in his eyes.

“More than ever,” he growled.

She kissed him passionately once more as her hand wrapped around his dick. She guided herself onto him and sunk slowly down until their hips met. They both let out sighs of pleasure, finally where they’d wanted to be for hours. Conrad’s hands went to her hips as she moved slowly up and down. He moaned and arched into her, causing her eyes to flutter closed. He flipped them over quickly and began sucking on her neck as she moaned.

“Oh God… Conrad…” she whimpered.

“I know, Nic…” he groaned.

“Oh God… please…” she whispered, clenching her muscles around him as he thrust gently into her.

“Mm…” he sighed, capturing her lips with his as he moved Nic’s arms a over her head and interlaced her fingers with his. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he kissed her harder. Their rhythm picked up speed, and they both breathed harder.

“Oh God…” Nic moaned, tossing her head back and arching her back off the bed.

Conrad sucked on her neck, feeling her arms strain against his, and growled as he felt his release beginning. “Fuck… Nic…” he groaned.

“Conrad… oh God…” she whimpered.

He buried his face in her neck, and with two more strokes, he was propelled into another universe of pleasure. His orgasm shook through him, sending shockwaves into Nic’s body. The only thing on his mind and registered by his body was Nic. He was completely consumed by her. Moments after he tended and paused his rhythm, she saw stars and gasped for air, whimpering his name as she clenched every muscle in her body. They both fell limp together, completely worn out, chests heaving, minds foggy, hearts pounding. He moved gently to the side so she wasn’t crushed by the weight of his body, and he watched her come back to earth. He stroked her hair and smiled, physically incapable of removing his grin from his expression.

“Goddamn… that was… amazing,” he whispered, his breathing interrupting his sentence, making her smile and blush. “ _You_ … are incredible.”

“Conrad…” she began, breathless. “Wow, you are… wow… I don’t have the right words. That was incredible,” she breathed, snuggling on top of his chest and kissing his lips. His hands ran through her hair again as he kissed her back, feeling a warmth only Nic brought. Their hearts felt full, and they held each other until they both drifted off to sleep, lulled by each other’s breathing. Their relationship had changed for good—they were no longer just two people attracted to each other, their connection far surpassed simple attraction. Both of them had sex prior to this night (with other people of course), but nothing had ever felt like what they felt together. This was something different—special—and it was merely the beginning.

Conrad’s 5AM alarm woke them up early the next morning, and Nic softly groaned in protest of the obnoxious sound. “Ugh… five more minutes?” she asked, snuggling tighter into Conrad.

“As much as I would love to stay here like this for hours with you, we do have this little thing called work,” he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

“Mm…” she groaned.

“I’ll make you breakfast,” he added.

There was a brief moment of silence as Nic contemplated the offer. “Do you have eggs?” she asked.

“Yep!” he answered.

“Deal,” she said, kissing his cheek and getting out of bed quickly, heading to the bathroom. “Can I use your shower?” she asked, already standing in his bathroom.

“Of course,” he replied. “Just don’t use up all the hot water!”

“Don’t worry, I’m quick,” she giggled. “And you better not back down on our deal! You will not get away with getting me out of bed if I get nothing in return,” she teased.

He chuckled and grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, noting all of the clothes strewn about from last night. There was a perfectly clear trail from the kitchen all the way to the bed, and he couldn’t help but smile and close his eyes and think back to everything that happened just a few short hours ago. He grabbed a pan and started making Nic and himself fried eggs, popping two pieces of bread in the toaster and cracking the eggs into the pan. As the eggs were cooking, he picked up and folded their clothes from last night so it wasn’t such a mess.

Nic jumped into the shower quickly, and she turned on the water, the warmth reminding her of the heat she felt last night. She was quite a bit sore, blushing at the thought. She used the soap that Conrad had for himself, closing her eyes and letting its scent––Conrad’s scent––intoxicate her. Within a few minutes, she was all cleaned up, walking out of the shower and wrapping herself in the towel hanging off the door. She looked at herself in the mirror, seeing that she was literally glowing, but something caught her attention as she looked at her reflection. She noticed two lines of dark-purple bruises along the side of her neck and down to her collarbones. “Oh my God,” she whispered. _Oh, I am going to get so much crap for this_ , she thought, examining her neck. It could be mostly covered up by strategic clothing, but she only had her v-neck camisole and flannel from last night, which would certainly not do the trick. _I don’t know what is worse: showing up wearing Conrad’s shirt or with his hickeys on my neck… Wait, the hickeys are definitely way worse_ , she thought. _Hm, I wonder if I left any marks…_ she continued her train of thought as she walked out of the bathroom in her towel, standing in front of the counter when Conrad turned around with two plates of eggs and toast.

He saw her, skin glistening from the water, cheeks slightly red from the warmth, in nothing but a towel, and he nearly dropped the plates. His attention, though, was directed to the dark marks down her neck and across her chest. “Oh shit,” he whispered.

She giggled. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m not alone in this one,” she said, gesturing to the little purple marks at the base of his neck.

He ran to the bathroom to check himself out, and she heard him laugh. “Well…” he began, coming back out from the bathroom, “no v-necks today,” he chuckled.

“I have some concealer in my bag. I think it would match you, too,” she said, rifling in the contents of her bag and pulling out her makeup pouch. “Don’t let me forget to do this before we leave,” she added, placing the concealer on the counter.

He chuckled again, pulling her into his embrace. “Hey, at least we know for sure that last night was a reality,” he teased, clasping his hands around her lower back.

She closed her eyes briefly, and visions and feelings from last night rushed into her mind. “Mm, it definitely _was_ real,” she whispered. “I’m so freaking sore!” she exclaimed, giggling.

His cheeks turned slightly rosy, and he swallowed hard. They wanted nothing more than to do it all over again, but they were in a time crunch. They ate quickly, starved from their exertion last night, and talked a bit about work. Though, their minds went back to last night no matter how hard they tried to focus on other things. That is, until Nic’s watch beeped.

“Shit, we have to go in 15 minutes!” she said urgently. “Thank you for making breakfast. I can clean up while you get ready,” she added.

“Thanks, Nic,” he replied. “I’m just going to take a quick shower,” he said before dashing off towards the bathroom.

“Oh, hey wait,” she said before he disappeared behind the door.

“Yes?” he asked, popping his head out.

“Can I borrow a shirt?” she requested. “I can at least cover half of these marks with strategic clothing, and what I was wearing yesterday is certainly not strong in that department.”

“Of course, help yourself!” he replied enthusiastically. He was happy she felt comfortable enough to ask him this, and he started his shower, letting the warm water wash over him.

She opened his wardrobe and took out a black long-sleeve cotton tee. She put on her jeans and bra from last night and then his shirt. It was quite large on her slender frame, so she rolled up the sleeves and tied the shirt in the back so it fit her more appropriately. _Not bad_ , she thought. Conrad’s scent was all over his shirt, and it was driving her crazy again. She grabbed her towel and walked back in the bathroom right as Conrad was finishing up.

“Perfect timing,” he remarked. “And damn, you look amazing in that shirt,” he added, wrapping the towel around his waist and bringing her close to his body.

“Hey, you’re making me all wet!” she exclaimed, water dripping from his body and hair onto her.

He raised an eyebrow, clearly taking her comment in a different direction, and she rolled her eyes. “You’re ridiculous,” she giggled, running her fingers through his wet hair and kissing him hard. “But you have to get dressed, and I have to clean the kitchen, and we have… 10 minutes.”

“Nobody’s stopping you from going,” he teased.

She didn’t move. “Damn you,” she whispered, kissing him once more. “Okay okay, I really am going now,” she said definitively, turning on her heel and walking out of the bathroom. She washed out the plates and set them aside to dry, and she put away the dishes from last night.

Conrad grabbed a dark pair of jeans and a white cotton long-sleeve tee and changed quickly. He leaned against the counter just as Nic was putting away the plates from last night, smiling as she moved so comfortably through his apartment. He fiddled with the concealer on the counter as Nic turned around.

“Oh! Thanks for reminding me! Come here,” she exclaimed, grabbing the concealer and pulling Conrad into the bathroom with her. She dabbed a few dots onto the darkest spots on his neck that were peeking outside his shirt, and rubbed it gently in, hiding the marks perfectly.

“Wow, this stuff is like magic,” he remarked, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Make-up is an art,” she corrected. “You should see what I do for Halloween.”

He chuckled softly, clearly remembering the Halloween party from last year where she was a fairy. “You did your own make-up for the party last year?” he asked.

“You remember that?” she asked in response as she began putting concealer on her own marks.

“Of course! You were the most drop-dead gorgeous person there. And how could I possibly forget that skirt you wore?” he said, his voice dropping as he kissed her cheek.

She looked at him and felt her heart melting. He remembered her, even then, when they were nothing more than just starting to date. She wasn’t even sure they were actually dating then because of how busy they both were, they could only see each other outside of work once every couple of weeks if they were lucky. “How did I get so lucky?” she asked, capping her concealer and combing through his hair, which was still damp.

“I ask myself that same question every damn day,” he replied, brushing her damp hair back.

She smiled, sliding her hand down to his cheek as he pulled her waist close to him. Her watch beeped again, and she rolled her eyes. “Damn thing,” she said, annoyed that they had responsibilities today.

“We’d better get going,” he said reluctantly.

“Hey, do you have plans this Saturday?” she asked.

“Not yet, what did you have in mind?” he replied, smiling at the thought of spending an entire day with her.

“Well, make sure your schedule is completely clear because all of Saturday is going to be for you and me,” she remarked.

“Mm, I like the sound of that,” he replied, kissing her before they started collecting their things and heading out the door.

As they entered the hospital, they gave each other a quick goodbye and headed off in their different directions––Conrad to the PICU for morning rounds and Nic to the Nurse’s Office for a meeting.

Nic met up with Jess in the hallway, and she started rapid-firing questions about last night at her. “And… wait… is that his shirt?” Jess asked, noticing Nic’s shirt.

“Er… yeah… it is,” Nic replied, blushing hard.

“Oh. My. God!” Jess squealed. “So you _did_ spend the night?!” she whisper-exclaimed.

“Yeah, I did,” Nic whispered back.

“Okay, you have to tell me everything later!” Jess said smiling wide.

Nic nodded, biting her lip.

“Eee!” Jess squealed. “Wait…” she stopped Nic before they rounded the corner. “Did he give you––” she began, looking closer at her neck.

“Shh, Jess!” Nic hissed. “He did, but it’s fine because he’s got a matching set,” she added, smirking and flicking her hair.

“Oh my God, he was amazing, wasn’t he?” Jess asked quietly as they started up walking again, approaching the Nurse’s Office.

“Beyond amazing,” Nic replied, giggling and turning even redder than before.


End file.
